Фанфикшн
by lizacuba
Summary: Герои обсуждают написанный по их фэндомам фанфикшн.


Съёмочная площадка любого из хитовых сериалов ВВС. На площадке присутствуют РТД Великий – его имя обгоняет желание посмотреть его сериалы, Стивен Моффат, который упал ниже плинтуса за счёт классики британского телевидения, но сумел реабилитироваться за счёт классики британской литературы, Доктор и Мастер – те, за счёт кого РТД стал Великим, а Моффат «тем кАзлом, который весь сериал испоганил», а так же Шерлок Холмс и Мориарти – те, за счёт кого Моффат, собственно, из «того кАзла, который весь сериал испоганил» превратился в прекрасного лебедя.  
Дэвис *тяжело вздыхая* Ребята, тема у нас сегодня огорчающая, трудная, объёмная и пугающая. Тяжела и неказиста жизнь английского актёра канала ВВС. Побеседуем о ФАНФИКШНЕ.  
Шерлок и Мориарти с вздохом падают в обморок. Моффат спешно приводит их в чувство нашатырём и откачивает водкой.  
Моффат *заливая третью стопку в рот Мориарти* Я слишком много рассказывал им о фанфикшне.  
Дэвис *строго* Ну, на самом деле, добрый дядя Моффат, разноцветного далека мать его, как всегда преувеличивает то, на что в ОРИГИНАЛЕ и намёка не было. То, что о вас пишут фанфики – это свидетельство вашей возрастающей популярности… *запускает ноутбук и открывает сообщество фикрайтеров* Если вы читали хотя бы одну тысячную часть фанфиков, что о вас пишут, вы успели вывести занятную статистику – их размер обратно пропорционален размеру мозгов автора.  
Моффат *шёпотом* Ну, спасибо.  
Дэвис *как знаток* Вот живой пример – триста три вордовских страницы, а содержание базируется на убийстве с многочисленными отпечатками пальцев. Где-то на середине повествования появляется Тардис, из неё выходит Доктор, так называемый рассказ приобретает мистические намёки. Кто, как вы думаете, окажется виноватым?  
Все с нескрываемым интересом поворачиваются к Мастеру.  
Мастер *истерично* Я ничего не делал!  
Шерлок *читая первый абзац* Если бы я и правда расследовал это преступление…. Начнём с того, что я бы его вообще НЕ РАССЛЕДОВАЛ.  
Моффат *открывая второй фанф* А! Этот мой любимый – тысяча и одна глава о том, как Доктор с Розой женятся и заводят детей…  
Доктор *не поняв* Роза? А кто такая Роза?  
Дэвис *намекающее подмигивая* Та самая…Десять Дюймов…  
Доктор *шокированно* Кто? Я? На этой стерве?!  
Моффат *усаживая Доктора* Это не самое интересное. Ваши дети – все сто пятьдесят разом – пропадают, и вы находите их у профессора Лазаруса…  
Шерлок *ультразвуком* Моего брата НЕ ТРОГАТЬ!  
Моффат *пофигистично* На самом деле, Лазарус там совершенно не при чём…  
Все снова поворачиваются к Мастеру.  
Мастер *припадочно тряся головой* Меня подставили!  
Моффат *деловито* Так, не распаляйтесь на адвенчуры, это ещё не самое страшное. Вот СЛЭШ!  
Все, включая Доктора и Мастера, в ужасе падают в обморок.  
Моффат *открывая сообщество слэшеров с непристойными картинками* Там встречаются настоящие таланты. А главное – ФАНТАЗИЯ так и хлещет! Мне до них ещё падать и падать. Чтобы так сильно вас не шокировать, начну с NC-17.  
Дэвис *отгоняя Моффата от ноутбука* Вот Мориарти – что ты будешь делать, если Шерлок предложит тебе прогуляться?  
Мориарти *зависая* Я его убью.  
Дэвис *махнув рукой* Ну, предположим, ты согласился. Вы гуляете, он предлагает купить мороженое и взяться за руки. Твои действия?  
Шерлок *высокочастотно* Предлагаю ЧТО?!  
Мориарти *размышляя* Я его… убью?  
Дэвис *мотая головой* И снова ты не прав. Вы купили мороженое и взялись за руки, далее Холмс лезет к тебе целоваться…  
Мориарти *побелев* Ну теперь-то я его точно убью!  
Дэвис *в восторге хлопая в ладоши* Бинго-бинго! Ни одного правильного ответа! Вы занимаетесь любовью прямо на уличной скамейке!  
Шерлок с лицом цвета морской волны уползает за диван, прихватив тазик.  
Мориарти *в оцепенении* Я как-то не думал о тебе, Шерлок… в этом смысле…  
Голос из-за дивана *сдавленно* Вот и не думай.  
Моффат *вытягивая стул из-под Дэвиса* Дальше-больше. Следующее произведение – Доктор спасает Мастера после Конца Времени, относит его в Тардис и приводит в чувство. Как?  
Доктор *напряжённо думая* Ушат ледяной воды… Оголённые провода…  
Мастер *встревая* И то и другое вместе…  
Моффат *растягивая слова* Ну что вы! Как вы могли забыть о великой силе ПОЦЕЛУЯ!  
Все смачно плюются. За диваном слышны манипуляции с тазиком.  
Моффат *добродушно* В лучших традициях NC-21, а это именно оно, вы организуете неплохую порнушку, на голубой вагон которой совсем скоро подсаживаются и Джек с Янто, и даже Рассилон…  
Мастер *убито* Нет, последние трое не удивительно… но ты, Доктор – как ты мог так поступить со мной!  
Доктор *в ярости* Закрой соковыжималку! Стивен, кто кому первый в штаны полез?!  
Моффат *шарясь по ноутбуку* Прости, Мастер, но, согласно весьма красочному повествованию, первым был ты.  
Мастер *свирепствуя* Ну это, знаете ли, ещё не показатель. А вот кто кому первый…  
Голос из-за дивана *умоляюще* Поменяйте тему, пожалуйста!  
Всеобщее молчание.  
Шерлок, весь бледный, выползает и садится рядом со всеми.  
Доктор *закуривая сигару* Молодой ещё… пороху не нюхал. Давайте следующий.  
Дэвис *отбирая ноутбук у Моффата* Со слэшем, так и быть, закончили. На очереди мэрисью.  
Все досадливо стонут.  
Дэвис *шарясь по всемирной сети* Грёбаный полёт грёбаной фантазии в подобных шедеврах не ограничен ничем, вот, к примеру, как здесь. В Тардис к Доктору попадает великолепная девушка, которая оказывается греческой богиней, волшебницей, феечкой, Винкс, Витч и так далее принцессой Амандой Эрмигурт фон Данон, он с ней много-много спит, постепенно повествование скатывается на бессюжетное порно. Автор тешит самолюбие примерно восемнадцать глав, после чего появляется Мастер…  
Доктор *доставая беруши* С этого места подробнее, если можно.  
Дэвис *с разочарованием* Да там ничего особенного, всего шесть откровенных сцен в различных вариациях.*лучезарно* Но не переживайте так, у меня есть гвоздь программы. Эпическая впечатляющая мэрисья.  
Все внимательно слушают. Изредка слышно похрустывание попкорна.  
Дэвис *с энтузиазмом* Сначала Шерлок в обнимку с Ватсоном и неканоничной до ужаса, красноволосой фиолетовоглазой Эмилией-Сессиль-Шарлоттой ван Дипельбайх расследуют мощное преступление, во время чего ты, Шерлок, внезапно с ней спишь…4 раза… потом она спит с Ватсоном…3 раза… потом вы спите все вместе…  
Шерлок *посинев* И эта слэшер….  
Дэвис *радостно кивая.* Сказал же – фантазия не знает пределов! *вчитываясь* Оооо…. Да она, оказывается, работает на Мориарти! И с ним она тоже спит…. Восемь раз. Ближе к концу вы двое снова встречаетесь у бассейна, спите четырнадцать с половиной раз… могли бы и все пятнадцать, между прочим, если бы не некоторые проблемы кое у кого… не буду выдавать, у кого именно, это нетактично… но скажу так – Холмс приложил все усилия!  
Шерлок, зажимая рукой рот, без резких движений тянется за тазиком.  
Дэвис *перехватывая руку* Ну-ка стоп! Это ещё не конец! Ты убиваешь Джима и… о Небо, это надо прочитать вслух!  
Все *в один голос* НЕТ!  
Дэвис *старательно* «Дорогая Эмилия… Судьба свела нас здесь, в этом мрачном подземелье, и я не нахожу другого времени и места для того, чтобы признаться вам в своей верной, вечной, бесконечной, страстной любви под этой голубой луной…» *Шерлок начинает кусать оба локтя* «…и поклясться вам в верной, вечной, бесконечной, страстной, непреодолимой, жаркой, дикой, бушующей, словно огонь, слепящей, удивительной, чарующей, чистейшей, прекраснейшей и…»  
Мастер *саркастично* …и во веки веков аминь моему мозгу….  
Моффат *рыдая* О Всевышний, это потрясающе!  
Дэвис *в трансе* «… и светлейшей любви и предложить вам пройтись со мной в сказочном платье от Роберто Кавалли до алтаря и обратно, а сразу после – нарожать кучу красноволосых кудрявых детишек в серых плащах и жить с вами всю жизнь в верной, вечной, бесконечной…»  
Мориарти *со стоном* Боже, нет, только не снова!  
Шерлок вторично уползает за диван с тазиком, прихватив капельницу, активированный уголь, браунинг и Мориарти за шкварник, последний крайне въедливо сетует на судьбу. Мастер продолжает молиться за спасение своего мозга. Дэвис с видом Гамлета продолжает экспрессивно декламировать, Моффат с видом сферического зрителя «Титаника» продолжает восторженно рыдать и аплодировать. Доктор выходит из астрала, вынимает беруши из ушей и с ужасом взирает на всё происходящее.  
Доктор *перегибаясь через диван, шёпотом* Что я пропустил?  
Мориарти *утешая истерящего Шерлока* А ты думал, у Дэвиса и Моффата вдохновение само по себе приходит? Вот сидят, набираются.  
Доктор *с опаской* Может, того… дадим им время на самосовершенствование? *Толкает Мастера и знаками показывает бежать за ним*  
Все четверо осторожно проходят мимо сценаристов и пулей бросаются к выходу.  
Голос Моффата *железно* Какого Дэвида Теннанта вы творите?!  
Шерлок, Мориарти, Доктор, Мастер *панически* БЕЖИМ!  
Дэвис *грозно, вслед* Бенедикт Камбербатч вас побери, все вернулись на МЕСТА! Мы ещё гет и кроссовер не разобрали.  
Шерлок, Мориарти, Доктор, Мастер на полусогнутых ногах, понурив головы, возвращаются и садятся на диван.


End file.
